Tetra Waters
Summary Tetra is a young adult at a "fresh out of high school" age. She lives with her mother Cherry, her father Franz, her older identical twin sister Skylar, and her older half-brother Kyle in a village in Vindarye. History Early Years data School She, like her siblings, was pressured by Cherry into taking her classes seriously and getting ahead. She resented it at first but after a while, she came to appreciate it. By the time she's in high school, she's far ahead and is about to finish her college-level courses when the incident occurred with her sister. It devasted her almost as much as it did Skylar, making her unable to focus on her studies, and so Skylar bought Tetra a necklace that has the ability to mitigate the wearer's distress. Loving the gift, she kept it ever since. She is now attending college which is up on a mountain, so she often dresses warmly for the commute each day. Personality Like her sister, she inherits Cherry's perseverance, always making sure to give it 110%. What makes her different from Skylar, though, is her lack of confidence. While Skylar is always raring to go, Tetra takes a backseat and thinks things through more. Following the aftermath of the incident, her attitude turned sour, but instead of also rude, the necklace Skylar gave her made her more often furtive and noticeably insecure, yet able to keep a clearer head most often compared to Skylar who stubbornly sticks to her beliefs. Relationships The Waters Family Skylar and Tetra always had a good relationship with each other, enjoying the duality life and confusing, confounding everyone around them that couldn't tell the difference. This lead to them intentionally staying quite similar to each other until the incident occurred which left them both lost. They still care for each other, though. Tetra's relationship with Kyle, though, has been more typical of a common household with siblings. Kyle loved to play tricks on the two and make them do tasks for him, but he still cared for them familially and would give them attention when they demanded it. She envies his carefree, yet still ambitious demeanor. Now for her parents. Cherry is very strict and demands a lot out of the kids which is somewhat draining, yet somewhat encouraging to Tetra. It keeps her going, but it embeds a lot of unwanted stress that she has to constantly put up with. Franz, on the other hand, is a fairly laid back and easygoing father who gave the kids a lot of freedom as long as they did their homework and such which Tetra was greatly thankful for and used the freedom wisely to pamper herself as needed. She thinks both parents are good at what they do, but has to favor dad just a bit more. Trivia * She is pansexual. * She is primarily a dandere but will occasionally have tsundere moments. * She is descended from pirates and that fact ties into the origin of her surname. * Between her and Skylar, she is the "smart" one. * Cherry taught her how to play several musical instruments and Tetra prefers wind instruments, one of her favorites being the oboe. * She is a brown belt in karate. * She is a neutral good, leaning on the lawful side. Category:The Waters Family